Noche de sorpresas
by Lenayuri
Summary: Greg recibe un texto de Mycroft para verse y nada puede echar a perder su cita... ¿verdad? [Mystrade]


**Advertencias**: Lemon. Lestrade!Top. Mycroft!Bottom. PWP.

Para **smile in love**, quien pidió que estos dos fueran... _traviesos_.

* * *

**Noche de sorpresas**

Tres meses. Han pasado tres meses desde que Greg fue prácticamente _secuestrado_ por el mayor de los Holmes para cenar en un exclusivo restaurante y, después de enojarse y casi gritarle unas cuantas _cosas altisonantes_ al político, aceptó que podía divertirse al menos por una noche. Y entre copas de vino, platillos y pláticas sobre cualquier cosa que se les pasó por la mente, terminaron besándose en el auto de Mycroft.

Claro, no que Greg se quejase. Sobre todo después de notar las miradas que el hombre le lanzaba cada que se encontraban en alguna escena del crimen donde Sherlock pululaba. Para el DI, Mycroft era un hermano muy sobre protector.

Pero dejando eso de lado, han pasado tres meses desde aquel intercambio de lenguas y desgraciadamente, entre el horario irregular que tiene en el Scotland Yard y lo absorbente del puesto de Mycroft, no han podido verse como es debido –apenas han intercambiado unos seis besos, más o menos.

El DI desea poder devolverle al político algo igual de romántico y especial que aquella cena, pero sus horarios no concordaban. Suspiró por enésima vez mientras revisa unos papeles. Esos días han estado, por decirlo de algún modo, _aburridos_ –casi siente que Sherlock le ha pegado su manía de decirlo. Y el hecho de que lloviera no ayudaba mucho.

Se recarga en su silla y se lleva el vaso de café a los labios. Espera poder darle a Mycroft algo especial pero no sabe qué ni cuándo. A punto de suspirar de nuevo, su celular vibra. _Y hablando del rey de Roma_, piensa.

**¿Estás libre esta noche? –M**

Greg sonríe y escribe su respuesta.

_Lo estoy ¿y tú? –Greg_

**Sí. Paso por ti en media hora –M**

_Bien. Te quiero –Greg_

**Yo también te quiero –M**

Y Greg sonríe de nuevo.

.

La mayoría del departamento ya se ha ido a sus casas y se resguarda en la entrada del edificio. La lluvia ya no es tan fuerte pero la brisa es fría y Greg siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, así que se abriga un poco más.

El DI espera ver llegar el auto negro y elegante de Mycroft, pero se sorprende al ver llegar al político a pie, del lado derecho de la calle con un gran ramo de rosas en su mano enguantada. Greg sonríe y se acerca al hombre.

—¿A pie?— cuestiona el DI, dándole un beso.

—Quise sorprenderte.

—¡Sí que lo hiciste!— y la lluvia que parecía haber cesado, comienza a golpear fuerte contra el paraguas de Mycroft. Ambos se resguardan bajo la entrada del edificio —Creo que esto no estaba dentro de tus planes.

—Claramente no.

—¿Tu auto?

—Le di la noche libre.

—Ya veo… ¿quieres que vayamos en mi auto?— supone que su auto policía no está muy a la altura de un Holmes, pero quiso intentar.

Mycroft le mira, alzando una ceja y sonríe —Nada me haría más feliz, Greg.

Se dirigen hacia el estacionamiento del edificio y Greg guía a Mycroft hasta su nada elegante Astra Classic color plata. Abre la puerta del copiloto y espera a que el político entre para darse la vuelta y entrar él. Coloca las rosas en el asiento trasero, las cuales inundan el auto con el dulce aroma a flores con gotas de rocío –gracias a la lluvia.

Antes de arrancar el auto, Greg siente un tirón que le hace perder el equilibrio y casi se clava en la palanca de velocidades.

—Lo siento— se disculpa Mycroft.

—No te preocupes— sus miradas se conectan y el DI alza una mano para acariciar el rostro del hombre. A pesar de no haber compartido más allá de unos besos, ambos han mantenido una muy especial e íntima comunicación, aprendiendo el uno del otro tanto como les es posible en sus horas libres. Greg pensó al principio que aquello era un error, que el político acabaría por aburrirse de alguien tan _simple_ como él; sin embargo, la prueba de que aquello va en serio estaba ahí. Uno frente al otro, respirando el mismo aire dentro de aquel auto color plata.

Ambos sienten como si una fuerza invisible les acercara más al otro, pero saben que no es nada, sólo ellos queriendo más contacto. Anhelan estar cerca, sus cuerpos lo piden y sus corazones lo desean. Y el contacto se completa.

Labios se conectan, chocando en un beso lleno de deseo. Las manos de Greg se posan en el cuello del político y le acerca para sentirle más, más profundo. El beso se intensifica, se vuelve demandante, se vuelve lujurioso. Sonidos húmedos inundan el auto y no les importa, porque es lo que han esperado. Esos minutos juntos son un preciado lujo que Greg no está dispuesto a desperdiciar.

Pronto, los besos no son suficientes y los vidrios comienzan a empañarse. Greg maniobra para bajar el asiento del copiloto hasta abajo y poder tener un apoyo. Cuando lo logra, se abalanza contra el político y comienza a deshacerse de la excesiva –y ridícula– cantidad de ropa que lleva encima. Logra dejar al descubierto su pecho y se deleita con los suspiros que el Holmes suelta cuando su lengua toca sus pezones. Sus manos bajan más y comienzan a desabrochar el pantalón de Mycroft.

—Greg…— la voz indecorosa del hombre hace que el miembro del DI respingue dentro de su pantalón, exigiendo salir. Baja ambos pantalones, el suyo hasta las rodillas y el de Mycroft lo saca por una de sus piernas, dejándole medio desnudo en su asiento.

—Hermoso…— susurra Greg y comienza a jugar con el miembro de Mycroft. Su mano pasea de arriba abajo, presionando y sacando su nombre entre jadeos de la boca del político. Le gusta. Es una faceta de Mycroft que, sabe, nadie más ha visto ni nunca verá. Se inclina para besarle el cuello —Mío— susurra y le muerde la oreja.

Comienza a jugar con su propio pene, lo toma en una mano con el de Mycroft y los frota juntos. La sensación es deliciosa. La fricción es enloquecedora y no puede evitar gemir y jadear mientras muerde y chupa el cuerpo de Mycroft. La sensación es maravillosa pero no es suficiente.

Sigue masturbando a Mycroft y toma algo del semen de ambos y con su dedo lo dirige hacia el trasero de Mycroft. Le hubiese gustado hacer algo más… romántico, pero no puede desaprovechar la situación. Mycroft le mira, sus pupilas dilatadas y cargadas de deseo.

—Dame tu mano— pide y Greg obedece. El Holmes lame los dedos de Greg y juega con uno usando su lengua, mira a Greg y le provoca. Cuando supone ya está suficientemente lubricado, suelta su mano, sonriendo de una manera que Greg jamás imaginó.

Comienza a dilatarlo. Un dedo, adentro y afuera, besos aquí y allá. Otro dedo. Más besos. Sigue masturbándole, muerde su oreja, su labio, sus pezones. Se enfoca en darle placer. Un tercer dedo y Greg se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo. Mycroft es perfecto. A sus ojos, es el ser más bello que alguna vez pudo imaginar toparse y ahora estaba ahí, con él, a punto de tocar el cielo con él. Juguetea un poco con la cabeza de su pene, preparando y evitando poner –y ponerse– nervioso a Mycroft.

—¿Listo?— pregunta y besa la palma de la mano de Mycroft quien asiente. Greg se coloca en su entrada, se apoya del muslo de Mycroft y embiste lentamente, esperando cualquier queja por parte del otro.

—G-Greg…— suspira en medio de la sensación de placer y dolor —No me voy a romper.

—Lo siento— Greg sonríe y entra ligeramente más rápido haciendo que Mycroft arquee la espalda. El DI vuelve a besarle y espera el momento para moverse. Cuando siente que es apropiado, comienza con un vaivén lento que progresivamente aumenta de intensidad.

Ambos entran en un estado de placer donde no les importa nada más, donde el mundo exterior deja de existir y sólo ellos están. Greg toca la próstata de Mycroft y éste grita su nombre y algunas maldiciones. El DI se muerde el labio y vuelve a tocarlo, una y otra y otra vez hasta que Mycroft no puede conectar palabras y lo único que sale de su boca son incoherencias.

Lestrade siente crecer el calor en su bajo vientre, sensación inequívoca de que su orgasmo está cerca. Comienza a embestir más y más fuerte, sintiendo sus nalgas golpear el tablero. No le importa en lo absoluto, no le importa golpear el interior de su auto, no le importa mancharlo, no le importa nada más que llevar al cielo a Mycroft y dejarlo ahí por un largo tiempo.

Su mano aprieta el pene de Mycroft y frota más intensamente, haciéndole gritar más y termina viniéndose en la mano del DI. Greg no desperdicia el acto reflejo de Mycroft al apretar su trasero y vacía su semen dentro del político. Una, dos, tres embestidas más… otras dos más erráticas, un gruñido ronco desde el fondo de su garganta y desfallece con cuidado sobre Mycroft que tiene cerrados los ojos y trata de normalizar su respiración.

Se quedan así unos segundos, tal vez minutos y la mano de Mycroft sube y acaricia el cabello de Greg. Greg sonríe y besa a Mycroft. Suspiran y sonríen al haberlo hecho al mismo tiempo.

—Sabes— comienza Mycroft —a pesar de que esto fue muy estimulante…— se detiene y abre los ojos para ver a Greg. Su mirada luce preocupada y el político besa sus labios para tranquilizarle —Decía que esto fue, es y será muy estimulante para ambos pero… tengo un calambre en la pierna.

—Oh.

Greg se levanta, sale del interior de Mycroft y se contorsiona ligeramente para sacar pañuelos desechables de la guantera. Toma unos y comienza a limpiarse.

—Dame— pide Mycroft, pero Greg tiene una mejor idea. Se agacha lo que el espacio del auto le permite y comienza a lamer el estómago de Mycroft —Greg…— llama el otro.

—Ocupado— contesta y sigue con su labor de dejarle limpio. Nunca pensó que lo haría, pero siente que Mycroft vale eso y más, y el sabor de Mycroft es… no hay palabras para describirlo. Un poco dulce, un poco ácido. Como fruta exótica. Como el sabor de Mycroft Holmes.

Greg sonríe sobre el ombligo de Mycroft y éste ríe.

—No quiero parecer aguafiestas pero éste no es el mejor lugar para que el Detective Inspector sea encontrado haciendo actos indebidos— dijo Mycroft, terminando de abrocharse la camisa —Y sabes, hacerlo en un auto está bien, pero para la próxima, lo intentaremos en mi auto.

—Hecho— dice Greg y se pasa con cuidado al lado del piloto. No tiene idea de cómo pudo pasar de un lado al otro… debe haber sido la _emoción_ del momento —¿Cenamos?

—Me parece bien— responde Mycroft mientras se sienta correctamente en el asiento y se abrocha el pantalón —¿Qué?— pregunta al notar la mirada de Greg sobre él.

—Nada. Sólo… nada.

—Greg.

—Bien, bien… me alegro de que estés aquí, conmigo.

—El placer es mío— y volvieron a besarse.

—Bueno… creo que mejor nos vamos, antes de que alguien nos descubra— saca un pañuelo y limpia el vidrio delantero, le sonríe al hombre a su lado y enciende el auto.

Tal vez su pequeño auto no había sido el mejor lugar para tener su _primera vez juntos_, pero fue una de las experiencias más placenteras de sus vidas. Y si la oferta de Mycroft sigue en pie en el futuro, pronto lo harían en asientos de piel.

Y en la mente de Greg vaga una pregunta ¿cenar comida o cenarse a Mycroft de nuevo? Ah. Una decisión difícil.

—¡Mycroft!— grita y se sonroja cuando siente la mano del político en su entrepierna —¿De nuevo?

—No puedes culparme.

Bien, tal vez la decisión no era _tan_ difícil.


End file.
